Straw Hat Theatre - Chopper Man
Chopper Man is a superhero alterego of Tony Tony Chopper. He originally appeared in the second omake, 4-Panel Comic Strips created for the One Piece Blue: Grand Data File which was published in August 2, 2002. In the Chopper Man universe, Chopper is depicted as a mantle wearing superhero, with members of the Straw Hat Pirates featured in various different roles (mostly villains). The story parodies the superhero, and Sentai genres, as well as One Piece itself. This omake which features Chopper Man exclusively, is the 6th omake in the series and was originally published in The 6th Log: "Arabasta" on March 31, 2006. This Chopper Man installment marks the first time the other Straw Hats are seen within the Chopper Man universe. The characters from this omake later appeared on the colorspread of Chapter 405. It was also the first omake to appear within the anime, airing alongside Episode 279. After this Chopper Man became so well liked by fans that the animators decided to give him his own entire episode, Episode 336. In this episode the characters from the omake are joined by the giant robot Frangashan played by Franky. Story 4-Panel Chapter A giant robot attacks the city, forcing the people to turn to Chopper Man to save them. But when Chopper Man decides to imagine himself riding the robot instead of fighting it, nothing gets done. Chopper Man (Mugiwara Theatre) The evil Dr. Usodabada (Usopp), fed up with being unable to defeat Chopper Man (Chopper), sends his minions to capture Chopper Man's assistant, Namifia (Nami). However, they instead bring back Chopper Man himself. Once there, he demands tea, and then procedes to go see Usodabada's giant fighting robot, Giant Luffy Bomber (Luffy). Chopper Man rides in Luffy Bomber, and ends up destroying Usodabada's base, sending the villain and his minions flying. This is the only appearance of Robiflowan (Robin), a mysterious flower-woman who has been defeated multiple times by Chopper Man's "Kyuun Spark" attack, Zorokiller (Zoro), a mysterious onigiri-man who demands onigiri and gets angry if you do not have any, and Sanjirops (Sanji), a mysterious perverted-monster who insists he is not perverted (despite the fact that he constantly thinks perverted things) and shows no mercy to men. After destroying the base, Chopper Man brings the robot home. However, when he goes to get it for his next mission, he finds that Namifia has sold it. Characters The characters are as follows: Chopper Man Chopper Man (チョッパーマン, Choppā man) the hero of the story, who uses his Chopper Cape to fly and save the world. Although he can fly with the cape, he also has a private jet, called Air Force C but does not ride in it as its just a model. His ultimate weapon is his cuteness, which he uses through his ultimate attack, the "Kyuun Spark". If his enemy does not care about cuteness, he will resort to "Chopper Violence". He is obsessed with giant robots, particularly those used by the enemy to wreck havoc on innocent civilians. Namifia Namifia (ナミフィア) is Chopper Man's "lovely assistant", who is based on Nami. Resembling a secretary, with glasses and a wireless headset, she appears to be Chopper Man's manager. Namifia is greedy like her alter ego. Dr. Usodabada Dr. Usodabada (Dr．ウソダバダ, Dokutā Usodabada) the main villain and "embodiment of evil", based on Usopp. Aside from looking exactly like Usopp, Dr. Usodabada is dressed in a doctor's coat, with a cape, and a handlebar mustache. He resides in an evil castle, with comically bent towers, with cliché lightning crashing behind it. Although he acts much as his alter ego, he is still humorous. Giant Luffy Bomber Giant Luffy Bomber (ジャイアントルフィボンバー, Jaianto Rufi Bonbā) based on Monkey D. Luffy, is a giant robot with height 50 meters, stationed outside of Dr. Usodabada's castle, and acts as his secret, ultimate weapon. In the story, however, Chopper Man befriends it, and the Luffy bomber destroys Usodabada's castle. The Luffy Bomber appears to be covered in various guns, a possible reference to his attack names. Namifia sold it for jewelery but later got a refund so the Luffy Bomber could fight the FranDasher. Usodabadan Three Villains Although they never appear in the story, they are referenced in the intro. One of them resembles: * Sanji in a lizard suit, called Perverted Monster, Sanjirops (エロ怪獣・サンジロプス, Ero Kaijū Sanjiropusu). He claims he is not a pervert but thinks about perverted things and has three cigarettes. * Zoro is represented as a monster with a fundoshi, the number "1111" across his chest (which could be two "11"s), a metal nose similar to Franky's, and an onigiri for a head (an obvious play on his signature attack), named Onigiri Mystery Man, Zorokiller (おにぎり怪人 ゾロギラｰ, Onigiri Kaijin Zorokilã). * Robin is shown as a scantly clad warrior queen, named Flower Mystery Woman, Robiflowan (お花怪人ロビフラワン, Hana Kaijin Robifurawan), with six arms, and large flower petals adorning her helmet. She is always affected by the Kyuun Spark. Special episode Chopper Man reappeared as a special filler episode for episode 336. It features Franky as a giant robot called Gigantic Robot Frangashan (巨大ロボ　フランガシャーン, Kyodai Robo Furagashān), who originally was not part of the Chopper Man cast. Frangashan is also a robot Usodabada builds, and it is used to fight Luffy Bomber, but is easily defeated. Also, there were a few cameos in this episode, such as Johnny, Yosaku, and Porche, who made an appearance in Zorogilla's show. The episode is an original story and continues on where Oda's short left off. Gallery Trivia *The short is referenced in the Ending sequence with the song "Adventure World", wherein Chopper adorns his Chopper Cape, and flies around, eventually off-screen. The story was also made into a One Piece television short, which aired at the end of Episode 279. *Chopper Man made an appearance in Chopper's Grand Battle 3 ending. *Zorogilla has the same belt as Jigoro. *Chopper Man makes a cameo in Episode 369. For 2 seconds, Chopper is seen wearing the Chopper Man cape (and with a noticeable chibi aspect) after Oars calls himself the "Oars bomber" (a play on the Luffy Bomber) when he believed he was a robot. *A poster of "Rivals and Villains" by Weekly Shonen Jump artist Yusuke Murata has Chopperman watching over many of the characters within the massive collage from the 40 year history of the manga magazine. *In the 4th Japanese fan poll, Chopper Man was voted the 83rd most popular character in One Piece. *Franky's Chopper Man counterpart, Frangashan, originally appeared in Mugiwara Theatre - Space Time. *The short was adapted into two spinoff mangas by Takei Hirofumi. The first is a shonen manga, set in an alternate universe to that of the short. It draws inspiration from both said short and the special episode (the chibi style, the characters etc.) and the main series (Chopper's transformations). The other adaptation is a kodomo manga, and thus far more "chibi-like" than the first adaptation. It also is closer to the short it was based on, being set in the same universe and featuring the same characters. **In Takei Hirofumi's second spin-off, Zorogilla's name is changed to Zorokiller. *While Brook was the only Straw Hat crewmember to not appear in the special or omake, due to not having yet been introduced at the time, he did appear in the Chopper Man spinoffs under the name "Black Brook", but was a living person rather than undead. *In Episode 697, when Usopp imagines his attack on Sugar would fail and she succeeds in turning Luffy into a toy, the toy form that Luffy transforms into is based on the "Giant Luffy Bomber" with only a few minor differences in appearance. External Links *Official Chopper Main Site Site Navigation fr:Chopperman Category:Articles Without an Infobox Category:Omake